Artemis Fowl: Surprise Attack
by ArtemisFowlWorld
Summary: Artremis gets his memories back,and is a suspect for meddeling with the faries,but it wasn't Artemis...Jon Spiro has returned, and is plotting revenge,against Artemis,and the faries!The only problem,Jon has an unexpected partner...Artemis Sr.new summary
1. Chapter 1 Memories Galore

Disclaimer~ Wahhhhhhhhhh! *Sniffle* none of the Artemis Fowl Characters (Artemis, Holly, Foaly, Trouble, Butler, Juliet, Root, etc.) are mine, no matter how much I wish they were! The only things that are mine are the plots and the restaurants! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Sob*  
  
Authoress Note~ Okay, this is my first fanfic ever, so please be nice, okay, erase that! Please review! Just review, I need all suggestions possible! Also, I wanted 2 let you all know that this takes place about 4 months after the Eternity Code, and Artemis just turned 14 about a month ago! Are you all excited about the movie? I am dying to see it!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, well, on with the story. (The first chapter is short, I know, but bear with me here, they'll get longer) I am a Mary-Sue Hater! I hate Mary- Sues!!!!!!!!  
  
Artemis Fowl: Surprise Attack ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ___Fowl Manor___  
  
Artemis sat up in his bed and groaned, it was already 9:30, and he had to be in Limerick by 11:00. Uggh. He thought, the meeting was with a Mo Diegence, the man said that he was an old friend of the family's, yet Artemis had since forgotten how they knew each other. They were meeting at a close by restaurant called Aurum. Well, may as well get up and ready!  
  
Of course eating outside in a Limerick hot day was not on Artemis' list of things that pleased Artemis, but Mr. Diegence had said that this meeting was crucial, and that Artemis would be thankful for coming. Of course, Artemis had already had Butler stake out the location, because for some reason, though he could not put his finger on why, he felt compelled to make sure that this was safe for both himself, and for no apparent reason, Butler, too.  
  
So, Artemis now sat in the back seat of the Bentley, dead silent. Questions were bouncing off the walls of his *enormous* mind. Why whenever Mr. Diegence was mentioned did Artemis flash on a very short, hairy man, and a pretty, also short woman with cropped, red hair? What was so important that it could not simply be e-mailed to him? And what exactly was his connection with Mr. Diegence? A warm, and thankfully familiar voice interrupted his thoughts, " We're here Master Artemis." To this came Artemis' reply, " Alright then, we'd better get this over with." But, in truth, Artemis was dying to meet this 'old friend' of his, and every bone in his body shook with anticipation.  
  
Once inside Artemis and Butler were seated at a table with nice views of the many types of grassland in front of them  
  
"Cough," Mr. Mo Diegence faked a cough to grab their attention. Quite frankly, Diegence looked exactly as Artemis had thought him to look, except without the radiant girl.  
  
"Hey, Arty, mah main man! Long time no see, eh? Remember me?" Diegence said in such a fond way that it disgusted Artemis.  
  
"Your tone implies that you know and are fond of me, yet do you care to enlighten me as to whom you might be, as I know this is a tad inquisitive, this is crucial information." Artemis dryly stated.  
  
"This may sound a bit cliché, but I see your still sharp as a tack, and stubborn as a bull." Mo said, obviously proud of his sarcasm.  
  
"Would you care to tell me what was so urgent?" Artemis asked, oblivious to the fact that there were tons of memories popping in his head, like popcorn, but he couldn't quite grasp them.  
  
"C'mon Fowl, don't play dumb, you remember me, don'cha? And you, Butler, surely you remember something!" Mo said, " Okay, I can see that ya don't, but ya will in a second."  
  
Mr. Diegence rummaged through his pockets and finally pulled out what looked like a tiny disc, it was plated gold, and looked unusually like the ones Artemis used on his own laptop  
  
"See this, put it in your computer. "Don't you remember anything? Me? Jon Spiro? Holly? At least remember Holly!" Mo was now screaming.  
  
Artemis slid the disc into his hard drive and gawked at the screen, for there was a full account of the years stripped carelessly away from him. Artemis grinned.  
  
"Good to have ya back, Fowl" Mo said smugly.  
  
Good to be back, Mulch, may I call you that, Mulch?" Artemis asked, with an emphasis on Mulch.  
  
It was Mulch's turn to grin. 


	2. Chapter 2 Fairy's view

Disclaimer~ Boo hoo! Wahhhhh! No, I do not own Artemis Fowl or any related characters wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! I'm *sniff* going to *sob* cry now *goes to corner and sulks*.  
  
Authoress Note~ Sorry, again, this may be a tad short, but plz bear with me! Artemis will not be in this chappie much, but the fairies will be, plz R&R. OMG Jenni, and Kelaal, you guys are too sweet! Yahoo! Yippee! Thank you so much for your reviews, I hope you will read this chappie!  
  
Jenni~ Well, I've updated, so I hope you like it (I hope it meets your expectations). And it was so way sweet of you to add this to your favorite stories list, I'm flattered! Hee hee hee!  
  
Kelaal~ Hi, Thank you sooooooo much for reviewing! You are so sweet LOL! I hope you enjoy this chappie, and that it is as good as the last one.  
  
Can't wait to hear both of your opinions! ;)  
  
Artemis Fowl: Surprise Attack Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
___LEPrecon HQ___  
  
"Commander, Holly, I really think that you should come see this," Foaly said in a hurried fashion, " Fowl sent a message through the contact lens view, here, take a look."  
  
An image of Artemis Fowl appeared on the screen he said, distain dripping from every word," Hello, fairies, I see Foaly's little mind wiper did not affect the great mind of Artemis Fowl the Second. Be warned, fairies, for I counted you worthy to be my allies, but you have deceived me, so bewars, because I will strike when you least expect it." Artemis said slowly, and calmly his cool gaze blazing on the high projection plasma screen.  
  
"Argon, Cumulus, GET IN HERE!!!!!!!" Root's voice roared all the way down the hall and into their offices.  
  
The behavioral specialist and the psychologist slowly crept down to the Commander's office, they were so quiet you could've heard a pin drop a mile away. Because, when Root used that voice, it usually meant something very, very bad was going on.  
  
"Yes, Commander Julius, sir?" Argon and Cumulus asked in pitiful weakness.  
  
"YOU PSYCHOS!" Root boomed," It was your d'arviting (is that right?) idea to mind wipe Artemis in the first place, and guess what? DING DING! You won the prize! You just put yourselves, and the whole LEPrecon force for that matter, in danger. And wanna go for the double whammy? Huh? DON'T EVER CALL ME JULIUS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Argon was the first to speak, "you see, sir, it really wasn't our-" but was cut off by Root's bellowing," fault? It wasn't your- fault, How would you figure that?" The commander yelled, inventing a brand new shade of purple.  
  
Root sighed, that was never good," Sorry, boys, go pack up your offices, your fired."  
  
What? You can't fire us, we're the best, and only, in the business!" The two some said in unison.  
  
Root eyed them both, then repeated," I'm sorry boys."  
  
Argon and Cumulus then went to go clean out their offices.  
  
Hmm. thought Holly, I guess I'm kind of glad that he's back, but he had gone back to his old self, before the Arctic, greedy, selfish, ruthless, as many people had thought that he would. Well, It was time to close up Headquarters, but before they left, Holly decided to try to reason with Root.  
  
"Isn't it possible that he sent it before the mind wipe, and that we may just be receiving it now?" Holly asked, all instincts leaving her, she was hoping that her little Arty would never threaten the fairies in his right state of mind.  
  
"Possible, Holly, but I'm not going to take any chances, that's why you have to go check up on him." Root said matter-of-factly, and pointing a stern finger at Holly.  
  
"Ooh!" Holly moaned, then snorted, "Ah, fine!" Holly faked a half protest, in truth, though, she was looking forward to seeing the mud man again.  
  
"Should I take any weapons?" Holly asked abruptly, now turning her gaze to Foaly.  
  
Foaly nodded, and said," Nutrino 2000, standard issue and nuclear battery, iris cam, hazel, of course, sealed acorn which still hasn't been approved by the council, and this tracking device, you find him, we find you."  
  
In about 30 minutes Holly was leaving Tara, and headed for Fowl Manor. Holly (once at the Manor) slid through the huge iron gates and flew up to the massive, dark oak, Victorian door. As she had expected, it opened without a sound.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry, this was a little short, please review! I promise, I will update shortly. Again, thanks to Jenni and Kelaal! 


	3. Now we see the plot kinda

Okay, I figured I'd write the next chappie, sorry I took so long, I was on vacation in Cape Cod. A special thanks to my fave reviewer Jenni!  
  
Jenni~ I was sooooo glad that you read that chappie, and that you reviewed. Don't worry, Arty is not going to be a bad guy, he'll get better, and it explains in this chapter why I wrote that and why he did it.  
  
OceanChild~ Sorry I missed ya in my credits to reviewers for chappie 1, hope ya like this chapter!  
  
NOTE~~~~ PLEASE REVIEW, I DON'T CARE IF IT'S GOOD, OR BAD, JUST PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY WANT YOUR OPINIONS AND/OR SUGGESTIONS.  
  
Okay, enough rambling from me, on with the story!  
  
By the way, this is not going to be a Holly/Trouble fic., even though it sounds like it. Just so you know.  
  
___Fowl Manor (earlier that day)___  
  
"Mulch, do you need a place to stay tonight? Fowl Manor is always open to you, Mulch." Artemis asked, even as agitated as he was.  
  
"Why, yes Artemis, thank you very much," Mulch said sarcastically, faking polite.  
  
"The best is yet to come, my friend," Smirked Artemis as he turned on what he now remembered was an iris cam and spoke into it," Hello, fairies, I see Foaly's little mind-wiper didn't work, or at least not on I, the great Artemis Fowl The Second. Be warned, fairies, for I thought you were my allies, but you have deceived me, so beware, because I will strike when you least expect it."  
  
With that Artemis shut off the iris cam, and smiled at a job well done. He immediately explained to Mulch why he had just done that when he saw the look of complete shock on Mulch's face.  
  
"You see, Mulch I'm not really going to do anything, I just want to scare the fairies, and let them know that they can't mess with the mind of a Fowl." Artemis explained coolly," Look at the time, I'll show you to your guest bedroom, and then Butler, Juliet, and myself are going out. You'll be okay here, right?  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure, I'll be fine, just, lemme know where you're going." Mulch replied, as though his body was in Fowl Manor, and his mind had been left back at the restaurant.  
  
"A fancy hotel restaurant, El Osa Cheyn Kiay." Artemis recited in a flawless accent.  
  
"Oh, ok, but I may need to leave the house for a short period of time, later on, of course, do I have granted permission to go?" Mulch asked, deliberately not saying where he was going.  
  
"Permission granted," Artemis joked (and he must have been in a VERY good mood, because he didn't joke often).  
  
The horn honked loudly *HONK, HONK* and Artemis said abruptly," Bye, and try to stay out of trouble, I know you."  
  
Artemis deliberately took the hazel (4 months ago in the EC, Holly got him hazel instead of blue, because she likes it better, just thought I'd remind you! ^__^) iris cam with him, and got into the Bentley.  
  
___Holly's POV___  
  
I'm gonna see what your up to, Fowl, Holly though, just you wait!  
  
"Ah, going somewhere, are we?" Holly whispered, even though she knew that the mud boy could never hear her," Let's take a look-see at where the great Artemis Fowl the Second might be going."  
  
Holly followed the $100,000 car all the way to an interesting looking restaurant, which was near Tara. Holly watched as Butler got out of the Bentley and opened the back door for Artemis and Juliet to get out. All of a sudden, Holly saw Artemis Sr. frolic out of the restaurant, and embrace Artemis Jr. in his arms. This experience must have been new for Artemis Jr., because his usually blank face was twisted into a confused, and delighted expression. Then Holly watched the Fowl's and the Butler's step inside.  
  
Okay, so I guess he's not planning any criminal activities against us tonight, Holly thought, Let's go check out what's happening at Fowl Manor.  
  
Holly flew back to Fowl Manor (yes, I know that she can't fly, it's because she's wearing Koboi Double Dex wings, just don't get on me about that in the reviews), only to find her favorite convict, Mulch Diggums. She was surprised to see that he was talking, but not to anyone, just to himself!  
  
"Foaly, can you hook up the Microphone?" Holly asked, because she was curious as to what the dwarf was saying.  
  
"Holly, you hurt me. I can't believe that you would have doubted me." Was the sarcastic reply that came through her LEP helmet.  
  
All of a sudden, the microphone turned on and Holly could hear Mulch's voice crystal clear.  
  
"Now that Fowl's out."  
  
"Foaly, record this" Holly said when she heard him say that first line, she figured she may want or need it later on in the game.  
  
" I'm going to get an old friend, and we're going to have some," there was a slight pause in Mulch's speaking, before he resumed his rapid tone," fun with the LEP, and I'm going to test out how well Foaly's transporter machine works."  
  
"Transporter machine?" Holly inquired quickly, before Foaly could come up with an excuse.  
  
"It's my latest invention, it can take you all the way around the world in less than 2 seconds." The centaur explained proudly," I guess that sneaky little dwarf must have stolen it."  
  
Then, in a flash, Mulch was gone.  
  
After about 5 minutes of just being astonished, Holly instructed," Foaly, alert Commander Root, Grub, and Trouble, tell them all to turn their communicators on."  
  
"Way ahead of ya, Holly. Trouble, and Root have already been notified." Came Foaly's reply.  
  
" And Grub, right?" Holly said, her voice quaking.  
  
" That would be where we have a problem." Root spoke slowly and solemnly.  
  
Holly almost laughed, but decided that it was better to hold off, this definitely could NOT be happening," No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening, it didn't, right? Grub isn't, right?"  
  
"Eh. yes, actually. Grub. is, well." Trouble spoke between sobs," Deceased."  
  
"It wasn't Fowl, he's at a restaurant, with his dad, and Butler, and Juliet, I followed him. It was someone Mulch went to get. Mulch is staying at Fowl Manor, Foaly will tell you!" Holly managed to spit out of nowhere. Was she defending Fowl?  
  
No one spoke for a whole 10 minutes, and then Root shut off his communicator, and left the rest of the ever-so-interesting conversation *rolls eyes* to mourning Trouble, cocky Foaly, and the mud-boy lover herself, Holly.  
  
Once Root was gone Foaly said," Yes, Holly, we both know that it was not Fowl, but getting Julius to understand, that's a whole different story."  
  
"Okay, Foaly? Can you show me where Mulch is right now?" Holly asked hurriedly.  
  
" Yup, way ahead of you, as usual, he's now in Ireland, right near Tara, surprise, surprise, but before that he was in some jail, here's the weird part, in America!" The centaur rapidly explained.  
  
"What? Who? Why?" Holly said, both flustered and confused.  
  
"I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count." Foaly sarcastically replied.  
  
Holly didn't want to, but she knew exactly who, what, and why," We've gotta get Artemis." Though she tried to sound sad, she knew that this meant working with the mud-boy again, and that Root could do nothing about it.  
  
Okay, I'll have Artemis' POV in the next chapter, please review! Say anything, even flames are accepted, though I do like good reviews! Also, if you want to, in your review, let me know who you want to play who in the movie! This is only if you want to, though. Can't wait to hear from you!  
  
~ArtemisFowlWorld 


	4. We meet again!

Disclaimer~ Okay, I think that you should probably already know this, but I'm not Eoin Colfer, so in conclusion, I do not own Artemis Fowl, or anyone associated with him. I would like to, though. hee hee hee.  
  
Authoress Note~ Thank you soooooooooooooo much to Jenni, who is my only *consistent* reviewer so far.  
  
Jenni~ Yupers! Your sweet, and my fav. Reviewer! Hee hee hee! Thanks for reviewing! Hope this chappie meets your expectations! K, well, enough rambling from me, bye!  
  
Oracle~ Hi, thank you so much for reviewing, don't worry, this chappie will explain more about his death and chapter 5 will have TONS of information, so you won't be confused much longer! Hope it explains what you need to know!  
  
To everyone else reading this~ Okay, please review! I'm not asking for long, detailed reviews, just a short, sweet sentence or two! Even Flames are accepted! I just want to know what you think, so that I can revise this and make it better. Okay, I' not going to beg any more, so I'll just continue on with the story.  
  
Artemis Fowl: Surprise Attack chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
___Artemis' POV (earlier)___  
  
It was quite a bit of a car ride to the hotel, and Artemis' mind had traveled farther than they were supposed to be going. It was in London, his mind, that is. Now that his memories had been safely returned to him, he knew exactly what had happened that day in London. He vowed that he would never forget it, again, that is.  
  
" Butler, there's something I, forgot, to tell you, or, show you, rather." Artemis said, slowly and calmly," I'm going to do something to you, but you can't resist it, it is good, okay?"  
  
"Artemis, stop talking all this psychology nonsense, and tell me what's so vital." Butler asked, obviously eager to hear what was up.  
  
"All right. I'll say something, and you give me the first thing that comes to mind, okay?"  
  
"Sure, whatever. Hey, wait a second, can't you just tell me?" Butler was now very agitated.  
  
"If you insist," Artemis replies weakly, it was not a good idea to get Butler angry, even a 55 year old Butler," Listen, think about these words I'm going to say now, okay. okay. Now then, fairies, Bwa' Kell, Jon Spiro, Holly, LEP Recon, Arctic, C Cube, Fairy gold," He paused for a moment, to let it all sink in," Now, don't think of them in order, but think of each one, and tell me exactly what you remember about the fairies afterwards, and you, too Juliet."  
  
He nodded at Juliet, who had been blankly staring at him the whole time. She did not seem to understand one bit of what he had just said.  
  
After a moment, Butler mumbled," We kidnapped Captain Holly Short of the LEP Recon, which obtained roughly 15 million dollars in gold, 1 ton, 24 karat, small, unmarked ingots to be exact. Then we saved the LEP Recon from the Bwa' Kell, and they helped us rescue your father, in the Arctic. Then came the C Cube. Horrible memories. Jon Spiro cheated you in the black market, and nearly killed me. Holly brought me back to life. Aged 15 years. Then they thought that we couldn't be trusted, so they mind wiped us. Now you are returning our memories. Whoa, how did I know all that?"  
  
"I triggered your memories. Juliet, do you remember everything?"  
  
"Ooh yeah, and I'll give you one word to prove it. Dewer, I like that word." Juliet smirked. She was the only person in the universe to make fu of Butler, and get away with it," Oh, yes, did I forget Domovoi."  
  
"Okay, that's enough, Juliet, don't need to hear any more. Artemis, why did you not remind us of this sooner?" Butler rambled.  
  
"I'm sorry. I did not remind you for two reasons. The first, you would have been too angry at the fairies, and we mustn't be. And the second, you would be way too stressed, and you need to relax, the both of you, it's imperative to my plan." Artemis explained.  
  
"Okay, I'm not even going to ask about your 'plan'. I'm sure it will be explained later." Butler spoke thoughtfully.  
  
"Actually, I'll tell you now. You see. I left the fairies a little message, it was kind of a prank. and I let them know that we are back. The next time something happens in Haven, they'll blame us for it, right? Right. And of course, they'll bring us in for questioning, and then they will ask our help. That way, it's like them coming and getting us. I just needed us to stay calm, and lay low for a while. Understand my plan now?" Artemis presented to them a plan that was simple, yet genius.  
  
"Yes. And we're at the hotel. Your father is probably inside waiting for us now."  
  
"Yes. Come on Butler, Juliet. We'd best go in." Artemis replied.  
  
Butler got out of the car and opened the door for Artemis. As he did this, he asked Master Fowl jr. whether or not he saw a small haze hovering not 20 feet over their heads. "Yes, no doubt the LEP has already sent our favorite officer, Captain Short, to check up on us." Artemis answered quickly.  
  
"Here comes your father." Butler stated abruptly.  
  
Indeed, Artemis senior stepped out of the hotel and hugged Artemis Junior tightly. This scared Artemis Junior, because his father had never shown him any affection, or even praised him before. Neither of them knew how to feel at that very moment.  
  
After about 10 seconds they both let go, and walked hurriedly into the hotel, trying not to make eye contact with either of the Butlers.  
  
Artemis II saw as Holly flew away. No doubt she'll go to Fowl Manor, He thought, well, at least if that little troublemaker is planning something she'll see that it was not me, yet she'll need our help, and our contacts help.  
  
The foursome was seated at a table near the back of the restaurant, with Artemis jr. sitting next to Juliet on one side, and Artemis sr. sitting next to Butler on the other. It looked as though the midgets got one side, and the big men got the other.  
  
Then the waitress (her name was Sasha, but that is unimportant) came over to their table and asked Artemis sr. what he would like.  
  
"Spring water, please. Irish, naturally. Also, some Champaign, the finest you have, please. Salmon, light garlic sauce, and a side of potatoes, please." Artemis the first asked politely.  
  
"Sure. And for you, sir?" She asked nodding at Artemis the Second.  
  
"As my father, I would like spring water to drink, it must be Irish, and no ice, as it ruins the flavor. For an appetizer I will have the Peremesu soup (yes, that is actually a soup), and I will have the Caviar as my Entrée. No sides, nothing on or with the caviar. Or is that too much information for your intolerable, inquisitive, un-exquisite mind to comprehend?" At least she buzzed off, as she went on to ask Butler next.  
  
"A-a-and for y-you s-sir?" Asked the trembling waitress. She was overcome by Artemis' incredible vocabulary, and quickness to snap at adults.  
  
"Oh, I'll have the same, if possible, thank you." Butler replied, acting extra polite, seeing as this was not the first waitress that Artemis Jr. had scared half to death, and it wouldn't be the last.  
  
"And for the young Miss?" The waitress asked, not knowing whether or not to be scared of this one.  
  
"Ah, I shall have the same, thanks. Don't worry, Artemis scares everyone. He's also a genius, and he likes to show off his vocabulary to anyone willing to listen. You're not the first person that he's ever scared; actually, he scares me all the time! And-" Juliet was cut off by Butler.  
  
"Yes, well, stop annoying the nice lady now Juliet, we don't want to cause her any more stress." Butler cut in, before Juliet bored the waitress to death!  
  
"Psst." called a voice that Artemis II recognized to be Holly's," Say you are going for a walk, and will be back in 10 to 15 minutes." Holly whispered into his ear," Take Butler, and Juliet, too. I'll meet you outside."  
  
With that the haze in the air disappeared, and Artemis said," Father, I feel a bit lightheaded, I think I'll go for a walk, all right? I'll be back in 10-15 minutes." With that he shot Butler a look that said 'come, now we need to get out of here, it's really important'.  
  
"I'll go with him, you never know what might happen, actually, possibly Juliet should come, too. After all, two bodyguards are better than one!" and Butler shot Juliet a look that said 'Artemis' orders'. And she came immediately.  
  
The threesome walked out of the Hotel, and Artemis II looked around.  
  
"Care to tell us now why you brought us out here. We all know that you, of all people would never call us both out here, because you feel lightheaded, thankfully, your father does not know that just yet."  
  
"As with most of the time, you are right, Butler. I have not called you out here because I am feeling sick, but because someone, namely Captain Holly Short of the LEP Recon, asked me to come out here with the two of you."  
  
As he had expected, when he mentioned Holly's name she immediately unshielded and turned to the group. She spoke smoothly, saying," Did you know that former Convict Mulch Diggums is staying at your house, but he's not there right now?"  
  
"Yes, I know I offered him a bedroom at Fowl Manor, yes, I did know that he had said he was going to get something from the store, he said he'd only leave for about 10 minutes, then be back, why?" Artemis flatly spoke.  
  
"Because he stole Foaly's Transportation device, meaning he can go around the world in 30 seconds or less. Anyway, guess where he went? A jail in America! Wanna take a guess as to what he's doing there? News shows that Jon Spiro, yes, the one that we defeated roughly 4 months ago, has broken out of jail. It was around the time Mulch was there, and it was the same jail. About a minute later Corporal Grub Kelp was murdered. The LEP want your help. Please, Artemis? Think about it. If you decide yes, find a way to get out of going to dinner. Then meet me out here, I'll take you down to Headquarters."  
  
"I shall think about it, and if yes I will see you out here, if no, then I'm sure we'll cross paths again, don't you agree?" Artemis' snobbish tone was enough to shut anyone up.  
  
"Yes. Thank you. I await your decision."  
  
With that Artemis Junior, Juliet, and Butler scurried into the Hotel, drawing as little attention to themselves as possible. When they got back to the table Artemis the First knew better than to ask, as he knew none of the group wanted to talk at the moment.  
  
"Here you go, sirs," The waitress came back smiling pleasantly," Oh, and ladies." She added quickly, acknowledging Juliet.  
  
The Champaign was one that Artemis the second knew all too well. It was called Crystal. It was the exact Champaign that Artemis II had made Butler, Juliet, and himself drink in the first encounter with the fairies. He thought back to all he and the fairies had shared. It was no use trying to fight it, he had to do what he had to do. He had made up his mind. Haven, here comes Artemis Fowl the second, again!  
  
"Actually, I feel so sick that I rather think it would be best if Butler, Juliet, and I go home now. Sorry, father, I feel awful, I really do." Then he glanced at Dom and Juliet, to make sure they were following the conversation. They were.  
  
"Oh, okay, well I'm sorry you're not feeling well, son. Butler will get you and Juliet home immediately." Confirmed Artemis Senior, who didn't have a clue as to what was going on.  
  
Once outside, Artemis called," Holly, where are you?"  
  
He was greeted by Holly's sweet voice cooing," Ooh, you're going to help us? I knew you'd come through! Let's go, I'll take you down to Headquarters, and Foaly'll give you all the information we have so far on Grub's death. I'm so glad you're back, but what changed your mind?"  
  
"Hard to say, you, I guess." Artemis mumbled," okay, let's go. Sedate us, so that we can get on with this."  
  
"Okay, relax." And with that she stuck a hypodermic needle into each if the three.  
  
"Let's go down to H.Q." Holly muttered under her breath as the lead the unconscious group underground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, tell me what ya think! Please review! Bye! 


	5. The plan and the murder

Disclaimer~ No, sadly none of the Artemis Fowl characters are mine.. I do wish they were, though. And most of you should/ do know that by now, but I still have to write a disclaimer for every chapter. And it makes me sad. cuz I have to admit that I don't own any of the Artemis Fowl Characters.  
  
AN~ Okay, sorry it took me so long to write this. Lost track of time. Sorry! Also, this chappie May be a little bit short.. Sorry! Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Coolkid~ Okay, there will be Holly/ Artemis hints in this chappie, but not drastic ones. As the story progresses it will have a little bit more H/A in it, but it's not going to get in the way of the story, or plot at all. Thanks so much for reviewing, and I was really glad that you like it. Also, about chappie 3. I can se it when I click on it. Try it again, and if it doesn't work review again, and I'll send you what it says.  
  
MysticAngel4~ Okay, like I said to Coolkid, it may have some (very little) H/A romance. I will add some, but it's not going to be so much that it changes the plot. I am so glad that you like my story!  
  
Ice Raider~ Thanks I am soooooooooo glad that some one agrees with me about the Mary Sue thing. I totally hate Mary Sue's! They completely ruin the story, don't you think? And thank you sooo much for liking my story. I think that your stories are great. I can't believe how well written they are. Definitely one of the best stories I've read!  
  
Jenni~ Always a pleasure to get reviews from you. I will change the Champaign name later. Thanks so much for reviewing, and I was glad that you enjoyed it!  
  
OceanChild~ Sorry about that.  
  
Onto the story (sorry if I missed anyone, but I have to get going with the story.)  
  
Artemis Fowl: Surprise Attack chapter 5  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
___LEP Headquarters___  
  
Once in the Lower Elements Headquarters, Root gave everyone except for himself, Holly, and Foaly the day off. This disappointed the tree of them, because they were the only ones who hadn't taken any vacation days.  
  
"Okay, here's the mud man, the mud girl, and the mud boy." Holly said walking in with three unconscious figures in her arms.  
  
"Good, we've got clearance for the next 5 hours. We need to wake them up, now." Root explained.  
  
"Can't, sir. I gave them each a good dose of tranquilizer, well, all except for one." Holly said, dreading what Root's response would be, " You see, I gave Artemis. ooh, I mean, Fowl. A little less tranquilizer than he was supposed to have, because I didn't want to hurt him, you know, in case I accidentally gave him too much. heh"  
  
"Arrg! Holly! What if he woke up before you got down here? Okay, don't answer that, because I know that you're going to say I know. Well, thankfully you don't know! Well, at least he'll be awake pretty quickly." Root exploded (he did this very often, so Holly was used to it by now.)  
  
"Yes, I understand."  
  
"Am I here? Or am I invisible?" Asked Foaly, and both glaring officers immediately turned their attention to Foaly, who was sitting in his swivel chair, laughing his face off.  
  
"You're here. Let's wait for Fowl and company to wake up." Holly muttered to herself.  
  
As Root, Holly, and Foaly turned to face Artemis, Butler, and Juliet they were surprised, and pleased to find that they were awake.  
  
"Ah, Julius, long time no speak. Hmm? Foaly, how's it going? And Holly? Surprised that we're awake, aren't you. I never took to tranquilizer very well, and all three of us go to sleep, but not for very long. We only get moderately sleepy, unlike normal humans, we are so used to it that we find ourselves to be almost, and I said almost, immune to it. Explain enough for you? Or should I restate that so that you puny minded fairies can get it through your big, fat heads? Not Foaly, or Holly, for that matter, only Root."  
  
Holly was trying to surpress a giggle, as was Juliet. Butler and Foaly were full-out laughing, Root was fuming, like you could actually fry eggs with all the steam coming off of him, and Artemis sat there, tied to his chair smirking. He would never change.  
  
"He's awake." Holly pointed out between giggles.  
  
"Okay Fowl, you're very funny, I think we all agree, some of us more than others." He paused for a moment, and looked at Holly, then resumed speaking, " Now, we need to ask you a few things. Two are questions, one it a favor."  
  
"If you must."  
  
"Good. Now, our first question is what do you remember?" Root began intently.  
  
"Whom are you asking?" Artemis asked, grinning more than usual.  
  
"You! Well, and Dom and Juliet, if they want to. Actually, no, because their answers will be the same as yours, so let's save time, now answer the question." Root was getting very agitated.  
  
" Certainly. I remember our first incident. I kidnapped our very own Captain Short, and held her for ransom. I asked for 1 ton, 24 karat gold, small unmarked ingots. I gave back about half for the safety of my mother. You launched the bio-bomb on my house and assumed I was dead. I escaped it because I had a copy of the book. I have merely briefed this, seeing as I could repeat every word we said to each other, but I must move on. Moving on. In our second encounter Domovoi, Juliet, and myself helped you defeat the Bwa' Kell, and in return, you helped me defeat the mafia, and get my father back. This started us off on a 'clean slate` as you call it Captain, and I also ensured that your trigger finger back on, and so you gave me your medal, which I still have, and-"  
  
"Wait a minute, didn't you give it to Mulch? Then it's not possible that you stil have it. Is it?" Holly asked, suspecting that something was up, and Artemis definitely did not just make an error in his figure of speech.  
  
"Actually, yes. I just couldn't part with it, but I had to make you think that I had, so you would not be looking for it. So I painted a computer disc gold, and gave it to Mulch. On that disc was everything, my diary, camera footage, etc. I have the real one." Artemis retorted.  
  
"Oh, okay, I see now. Go on." Holly said, annoyed that she hadn't figured that out for herself.  
  
"Thank you, as I was saying. Then, in our third run-in I messed up big time, as you know. First Butler gets shot, then I try and make Holly heal him, and she messed up, not that it was your fault at all. And then we worked as a team to get back at Jon Spiro, American millionaire. He is now out of prison, because of Mulch. Next question, please?" Artemis finished brilliantly.  
  
"Okay, good job. Actually, I'm quite impressed. Now then, umm. Why did you come down here? And Why should we trust you, how do we know that you won't deceive us?" Root asked, sounding more sinister than he'd meant to.  
  
"Yes, well, Commander, to answer your first question, I came down here on account of the fact that Holly said that you had a. situation. going on down here, and that you may require my help. To answer question number two. I don't know how I can prove my loyalty, if there is something that I can do, please let me know, and if there is nothing, then you are going to have to trust me, and believe that I would not do that any more. Two years ago, I would have, but you have changed me for the better, please, just believe that I want to help. Please. Now you may resume." Artemis said, as straight faced as possible, and if there was ever a poker face, it was this one.  
  
"Fine," Commander Root replied grudgingly, "And the favor is simply that we need your help. Do you accept? If so, we'll fill you in on the details."  
  
Artemis looked around the room. Butler and Juliet were both tied to chairs, but they were both nodding their approval. Holly was at the far end of the room smiling brightly, Root and Foaly both had their eyebrows raised, and were awaiting an answer. Overall, he could not deny the fairies what they were asking for. And he couldn't bear to be away from Holly.  
  
"Yes, I have considered your proposal, and Juliet, Butler, and I accept. Please fill us in on the details. Now, if you can." Artemis answered for himself, Butler, and Juliet.  
  
"Yes, well, may I Julius?" Foaly cut in, before Commander Root could give the mud boy false information..  
  
"DON'T CALL ME JULIUS!!!! And yes, be my guest." Root yelled loud enough for a deaf person on the other side of the world to hear him.  
  
"Okay, well now that you all know that Root is trying to break a record of how many people he can make deaf." Foaly stopped and just grinned at Root for a moment, " Now, all we know is that Grub was murdered tonight. He was found with 2 gun shots between his eyes. The bullets were tested, and we've found out that they came from a Sig Saucer."  
  
Butler immediately put away his Sig Saucer and (Quote from the book alert) stared at the ceiling, he would have stared at his shoes, except for the fact that Holly was in the way.  
  
"Anything else?" Artemis asked, being a stickler for detail, "Then why are you accusing Mulch? And Jon Spiro? Wait. what am I saying, you have total and complete right to accuse Jon Spiro of anything and everything. But why Mulch? How do you know?"  
  
"Let me finish, would you mud boy?" Foaly half instructed, half asked, then he turned to Holly, "He hasn't changed much, has he?"  
  
"Excuse me? I heard that you know, and I am deeply offended." Artemis smiled sarcastically, and tried his best to look innocent. As it turns out, he was terrible at it, and it was a first for him.  
  
"So anyway." Foaly glared at Artemis, then resumed speaking, "There was one thing that was found next to his bed, and then there's my satellites. I'll tell you about my satellites first. I have tracking devices on both Mulch, and Jon Spiro. Both are said to have been at the Kelp residence, around the time he was murdered. The other is a strong piece of evidence. Next to Grub's bed stand was a small, golden disc, and a layout for a new ultra computer. The DNA was traced back to both Jon Spiro and Mulch. Enough evidence for you?"  
  
"Yes, it is plenty. You have total right to suspect them. In any case, I will help you, and my first piece of advice is not to go, and try to confiscate them, but to know where they are." Artemis said with the slightest hind of eagerness in his voice.  
  
"To quote Juliet, duh! Of course we know where they are, they're at Au Claire da lun, near Dublin. And why shouldn't we go after them?" Foaly asked as though he thought that Artemis knew something.  
  
"We can't go in after them because," Artemis paused a minute to get the whole spooky, criminality effect, " They want us to. It's a set-up. I know Jon Spiro, and as much as I despise him, I have to give him his props, he is a very intelligent man, and he will do anything to get me, and all of you into his dwelling."  
  
"So do you have a plan? Or are you just acting like it, since we've all seen your acting job on looking innocent." Holly cut in for the first time that meeting.  
  
"Maybe, if you untie me I'll tell you." Artemis bargained.  
  
So Foaly and Holly quickly untied Artemis, Juliet, and Butler.  
  
"Okay. Yes, I have a plan." Artemis whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Okay All~  
  
Thanks for reviewing so much in the last chapter. Keep it up!  
  
~ArtemisFowlWorld 


	6. Not everything goes according to plan

Disclaimer~ Yo! I don't own Artemis Fowl or any of Eoin Colfer's characters. Poo! I wish I did, cuz I think Arty rocks!  
  
Authoress Note~ Hey all! Okay, I've finally gotten this chappie posted, so here it goes! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You are all way too sweet!  
  
Lovely Black Roses~ OMG you are soo sweet! Thanks so much for reviewing, and I want to let you know that it isn't going to turn out to be a lot of Artemis/Holly, just a little. Not enough to get in the way of the plot, just a few lines dropping hints. Thanks so much; I hope that this chapter is not a disappointment!  
  
MysticAngel4~ I'm really glad that you like it, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Holly Bennett~ Hi! OMG! I love your writing. Thanks so much for reviewing! Oh, and thanks for responding to my question, that clears things up a bit. I'm planning on doing another one soon!  
  
Pink-Flower~ Hey! Always great to hear from you! I'll change that. Don't worry. Hope to hear from you about this chappie :)  
  
Ka-Dalun~ Thanks! Yes, this is my first story... and I expect there to be errors, so I'm not going to get mad at you for pointing them out to me... In fact, I'm glad you did! LOL! Thanks so much; I hope you continue to like it!  
  
Okay, sorry if I missed anyone, but I have to get on with the story! Hope you understand.  
  
Artemis Fowl: Surprise Attack chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
___LEP Headquarters, 3 hours later, 45 minutes until clearance up___  
  
The plan was genius, sheer genius! The plan was to hack into Spiro's computer and add/ delete a few e-mails. They would also upload a few of his files onto Artemis' database. These files were very vital.  
  
Artemis would upload all files pertaining to the People, and all documents/ plant/ layouts for new technology. If he knew Jon Spiro, he would already have them. Then they would send e-mail from a Miss Holland Fowler (a person that Holly would portray) that asks him to meet her about a billion-dollar deal in the lobby of the hotel.  
  
While Holly stalled for time, Artemis would sneak into Jon's room, and try to find Mulch. He would then page Holly, under the code name of J.S. Done (again, stupid name, don't flame me for it), and tell her that it was done, and to get out any way possible.  
  
Once away from the hotel, Foaly would erase their images from all surveillance cameras. Then they would take Mulch down to LEP for questioning. These were just the first stages of the plan, the next stages were even more vital, but Artemis said it was best if he not tell them yet. Holly didn't quite understand why he couldn't tell them, but she didn't argue.  
  
"Now, Foaly and I will get to work hacking into his laptop. Holly, Juliet, you watch the monitors." Artemis instructed vaguely.  
  
"Well, what about me? What do I do?" Butler wondered, very confused.  
  
"Umm..." Artemis answered, "You can... Just rest, old friend, must be quite a shock to your mind, everything happening at once. Just rest, there'll be plenty to do later."  
  
"Artemis, let me help. I can do something, anything! If it's a shock to my 145 IQ, then it'll be much more of a shock to Juliet's 130 IQ! Please? I really want to be useful." Butler looked at Artemis as though he had been deprived of his life, well, actually, he had. But that was months ago.  
  
"Very well then, Butler," Artemis sighed, he really did think it was best to let Butler rest a bit, but he could not deprive him of this, "Would you try to find out what room they're staying in? Thanks, then both you, and Juliet should get some sleep. My task will most probably take longest. Fair enough?"  
  
Butler sighed, he really wished that he could be of more help to the young master, but, nonetheless, he had been given orders, and he would follow them, "Yes."  
  
Artemis could tell that Butler had wanted to be of more assistance, but he could not let that happen. Right now what was in Artemis' best interest was for Domovoi to be safe, and he could not let Butler just walk in there, and get himself killed, for the second time! That would do none of them good.  
  
Artemis set to work hacking into Jon's computer. This is easy, thought Artemis; anyone could get into this thing. When Artemis was almost in two words flashed on the screen in bright, bold letters, it read: PASSWORD PLEASE!  
  
Think, Artemis told himself, it can't be that hard...  
  
Artemis tried various possibilities, but none prevailed. Some of them included basic things, like his full name, and his birth date, and some were a little weird, things like gold, money, and power. Finally, Artemis and Foaly came to the conclusion that they may need some help. Juliet and Holly had just finished their task, so they decided to ask them.  
  
"Umm, heh... Foaly?" Artemis backed out before Foaly could. Neither of them wanted to ask for help, especially not from Holly and Juliet.  
  
"We... Artemis, and myself... We might need a tiny bit of... Well, you know, help... Like, getting into Spiro's computer... Please?" Foaly stuttered, it was harder than it looks to ask girls, that knew nothing about technology to help two of the best technology wiz's the planet had ever seen.  
  
"Why? Why would you need our help? I mean, YOU? And ARTEMIS? Two of the best techies ever need our help? Mark the calender!" Holly teased.  
  
"Yeah, I think you have it right, Holly, I mean, there comes a time when you admit that someone else is better than you, and that time for FOALY, and ARTEMIS is now. Aw... Isn't it cute when they're confused?" Juliet joined in.  
  
"Alright! Shut up!" Artemis yelled, which was very unlike him. Then he regained his complexion, and calmed down a bit, "Sorry... Just help us, all we need are possible passwords for him to have, we have tried his obsessions, birthday, middle name, and even his old girlfriends name. None have worked. Can you think of anything?"  
  
Holly thought for a moment, then nodded, " Try the name of his company, try numbers, like his stock shares, and try the name of the jail he was in."  
  
Artemis took a moment to let the idea sink in, and he had to admit, it was a good one, " Okay, let's try."  
  
Foaly and Artemis tried all three suggestions, but not one of them was his password.  
  
"What about..." Juliet started, but her voice trailed off.  
  
"What?" Artemis and Foaly asked in unison.  
  
"Well, what about... Artemis is a girls name?" Juliet spoke very quietly, but just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.  
  
"Ugg." Artemis sighed, "May as well try it, even though it's almost a guaranteed no."  
  
Foaly typed in 'Artemis is a girls name` and to Artemis' horror, it worked! Artemis was stunned that Jon Spiro would be so, so, so. ugg. he couldn't even think of a word for it... to use something like that.  
  
"I can't believe that's his password!!!!!!!!" Artemis said rather loudly, his incredible blue eyes wide with shock.  
  
"I can't believe I thought of it." Juliet said, in a much happier tone.  
  
"Done." Butler interrupted.  
  
Artemis and Foaly set to work changing things, adding things, and most importantly, deleting things. It only took them about 10 minutes to complete the task.  
  
"Done. Now we have to put the plan into action." Artemis stated coolly.  
  
___Au Claire da lun (the next day)___  
  
Holly stood in the lobby and waited for Jon Spiro to arrive. She was wired from head to toe, wearing as many cameras, sensors, and microphones as Foaly could fit on her body.  
  
Butler had done his job well, as Artemis found his way into Jon Spiro's room. He had had Butler do a little, sleuthing, let's call it, and a little lock picking the last night. Artemis opened the door without a sound and crept in.  
  
What Artemis didn't find was Mulch. Artemis used fingerprint powder on almost everything, but there were no signs that Mulch had ever been there...  
  
"Foaly? Were both trackers pointing to this hotel?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Well, yes. I couldn't tell which room they were staying in, but he should be there, why?"  
  
"Because," Artemis sighed, "It wasn't Mulch... Mulch isn't here, and he never was, I've checked."  
  
"Get Holly, then." Was Foaly's only answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Holly was dressed nicely, in a silk, button down 3/4 length shirt, and linen kaki pants. She was wearing shoes with soles that made her look two feet taller that she really was (so she would look to be around 5'0).  
  
Just then she saw reclusive billionaire Jon Spiro enter the lobby. He was dressed in a black Armani suit, silk shirt, and shiny black shoes. He spotted her immediately, and walked quickly over to her. A man stood behind him. A very familiar man. She had saved that man's life in the arctic, and now he had turned against the very people who had saved him. The man that followed Jon Spiro was Artemis Fowl Sr. Jon and Artemis the first walked over calmly and stood next to her.  
  
"I'm Jon Spiro. Your Holland Fowler, correct? This is my partner, and my best friend, Artemis Fowl Sr. Now that we're done with the introductions please tell us of this business deal you are proposing."  
  
"Yes, well, it's nice to meet you, too. Umm... As I stated in my e-mail this is a billion dollar deal. It has to do with your company, and another company... It is expected to skyrocket your profits..." Holly tried to stall for time.  
  
C'mon Arty, Holly willed him, just page me! Wait a minute, Holly immediately caught herself, what am I thinking? Arty? Did I just call him Arty? The pressure of the situation must be getting to me, She decided.  
  
To her delight, she only had to stall about 50 more seconds, because Artemis paged her, and she politely withdrew from the hotel, and promised to e-mail them the details.  
  
"Oh, and tell Arty," Jon snickered as he said Arty, "That his father, and myself say hi!"  
  
"How did you? Never mind, I will."  
  
Artemis, Holly, Foaly, and Root all met back at HQ. Artemis was the first to report.  
  
"Foaly already knows this, but Holly, and Root don't, so I'll tell them now. There's a problem..." Artemis started, but was cut off by Holly.  
  
"Make that two problems." Holly said, her voice quavering with regret for having to be the one to tell this to Artemis.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think this is a good place to leave off. hee hee hee! PLEASE REVIEW! I'll be on vacation this upcoming week, so please leave a review for me and I'll post another chapter A.S.A.P. Also. If you were one of my reviewers that want H/A read my other story... If not, then this is NOT going to be H/A, so read this one. If you have time, read both! Please review!  
  
Ciao, ArtemisFowlWorld 


	7. secrets revealed

Disclaimer~ I do not own AF or any related characters...  
  
Authoress note~ This chappie will explain some confusion in the last chapter. Sorry, this chap. May be a tad short! Thanks to my reviewers, here's what I've got to say to you~  
  
Pink-Flower~ Yeah, I didn't like the idea of A/H... Sorry if it was a little confusing... I'll explain AF Sr. and JS, and I just added Foaly and Artemis asking for help for fun! Lol! Thanks so much for reviewing, and as always, you rock!  
  
Kelsey~ LOL. Alright, I updated! Hope to hear from you on this chapter, thanks so much!  
  
Okay, that's about it for now!  
  
Artemis Fowl: Surprise Attack chapter 7  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
___OPS booth, HQ___  
  
"Two problems? I've only got one, so you've got one, too!?" Artemis said, realizing that this was worse than he had thought. "Fine, you go first, I'l go after you."  
  
"Alright, but please, sit, you're going to need to." Holly replied, dreading Artemis' reaction.  
  
Artemis sat reluctantly and awaited her bad news. Whatever it is, it can't have that much impact over the whole plan, certainly not more that mine, Artemis told himself, even though it was really only wishful thinking on his part. Of course, his wishful thinking was not enough, and did not come through, as this was much worse.  
  
"Artemis, please don't be mad at me, or take it out on me," Holly began, maybe then he wouldn't kill her, "Umm, wowsers this is hard. When I met with Jon Spiro today, he had a partner, actually, who he said to be his best friend, with him."  
  
Artemis nodded, so far, it was making sense, but he knew that Holly knew more than she wanted to tell him, so he gestured for her to keep going and stated accusingly, "Continue, I'm interested."  
  
"His friend, his partner, was... No, is someone you know very well. Artemis Jon's partner, was your father, Artemis Sr. I'm sorry." Holly stuttered.  
  
No one spoke for almost 10 minutes. Holly could tell that Artemis' emotions were a complete mix of sadness and confusion. She wished so hard that she could do something.  
  
Artemis was the first to break the silence, "Yes, well, I had thought him to be lying to mother when he said that he was leaving for France for a couple of weeks so that doctors could run some tests on him. I knew it was something illegal, and that he would never give it up for good." Artemis sighed and resumed speaking, " Anyway, I never thought that he'd team up with Jon Spiro. What exactly did they say?"  
  
Holly spoke in a hushed voice, "He introduced himself, and Artemis Senior, I stalled, and there was this other little part you might be interested in..."  
  
"What part would that be?" Juliet cut in. She was especially interested in this particular conversation.  
  
"Then Spiro said something like, ' Tell Arty that myself and Artemis the first say hello`. And then you beeped me. Artemis, they know that I am working with you, and they knew that you were there." Holly finished. "Oh, and where's Mulch? I thought you were getting him."  
  
"I was, and that's my bad news, not as bad as yours, but still not good. Mulch is not there, his tracker was, though, and that means that he's pulled the same trick on the LEP twice." Artemis snapped back at her. He was not in the mood for people to argue with him at the moment.  
  
"How'd the lunch go with Jon and my father?" Artemis asked, as though he needed to!  
  
"Good, but neither Jon, nor your father would eat anything. Strange, isn't it?" Holly answered thoughtfully.  
  
"I will never understand some people... How can they not eat?" Artemis replied, making a gagging sign.  
  
"And we're hearing this from the stick?"  
  
"Hey, you shouldn't be talking, it takes one to know one." Artemis shot back, trying to look offended.  
  
" Enough you two! Alright, so now we have Artemis' dad working for our arch- nemesis, a troll on the run, and our best two on the job are arguing. Great! This is just great." Foaly complained.  
  
"When you come up with a plan, can I please do something Artemis? I really want to help." Butler asked quietly.  
  
"I'm afraid that would be irresponsible of me, and I cannot let you get hurt again, old friend. Sorry, but you can't come along." Artemis sighed, he felt badly about not bringing Domovoi, but he couldn't.  
  
"I understand." Butler replied sadly.  
  
"Alright, well, there isn't much that any of us can do about either," Artemis paused for a moment to think of the right word, "detail... So I'll come up with another plan, and run it by you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Everyone said at once.  
  
"Well, I guess we're done for now." Root finished and Foaly escorted the mud people out of Haven.  
  
___ Fowl Manor___  
  
Artemis was slightly confused that night, because his father called him into his study, just to talk. He knew what it would be about, but he would have thought that his father would not want to talk to him. Oh well, he thought and crept over to the study.  
  
"Father, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes. I'm glad, though a little surprised that you came."  
  
"Likewise." Artemis II answered honestly.  
  
I guess I won't hide it from him, Artemis Senior thought to himself, he obviously got the message from whomever his friend was, because I'm sure her name wasn't Holland Fowler.  
  
"Enjoy your day?" Artemis the first asked pleasantly.  
  
"Actually, as I'm sure you already know, the day's events quite interested me, but I do have questions about them, if you don't mind filling in the blanks for me." Artemis the Second said, challenging him to give him information  
  
"Not at all, though the feeling is mutual." Artemis Sr. snapped at his son.  
  
"Well, your medical testing in France must have gone well, seeing as you obviously got out a little early, hmm?" Artemis Jr. tried to weasel information out of his father.  
  
"No. I think you know that very well. I'll explain something to you Arty, I met Jon Spiro in College. We were room mates, and best friends, both of us had common goals. Money, gold, and power. I also met your mother in college. Spiro moved to the USA, and I stayed in Ireland. Your mother and I got married. Shortly after, I became obsessed with money making, and my favorite substance, gold. We had you, and Jon and I met up again. We started planning together. Then I went away, and the whole thing with the mafia, and the Fowl Star, and you, all that happened. Now we're here. And Spiro and I are not giving it up again just for Angeline So, I have decided to... I like the term, put it one way, and then do it another."  
  
"Alright, I think I'm understanding. Is it alright for me to try to stand in your way?"  
  
"Of course, I've always loved a... Challenge." Artemis senior agreed.  
  
With that, Artemis Junior left the room, and he had to say, he was quite flustered by what he had heard. His father, lying to his mother? Room mates? What were they planning? He had just enough info. To make a revised plan. Artemis smiled devilishly as he wandered to his bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, that's all for now, sorry about the short chappie, there'll be much more to come, and AF senior isn't the only twist! Click the nice button below to review, don't hesitate, just tell me your thoughts! I honestly need Honest opinions, so that I can update, and improve!  
  
Ta-ta, ArtemisFowlWorld 


	8. uhoh

Disclaimer~ I don own nuthin'.  
  
Authoress note~ Hey Everyone, sorry this took so long, but I had a lot of homework this week! LOL! Anyway, some of you were a bit confused, so I'll tell you the series of events so far, okay?  
  
First, grub is killed, Mulch was suspected to be behind it, and they suspected him of partnering with Jon Spiro. Arty (sorry, I love calling him that) has a plan, and it all goes wrong, because it turns out that Mulch is missing, that Mulch had nothing to do with it, and that his dad is really the one threatening the fairies, along with Jon Spiro, and his father "explained" it to him, and everything he said to Artemis were lies.  
  
Also: If you like this story, please also read my other one!  
  
Here's how this'll work:  
  
More Reviews= More Chapters  
  
I have changed my summary, so please let me know if you like it or not!  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! On with the story!  
  
Artemis Fowl: Surprise Attack chapter 8  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
___ LEP HQ___  
  
"Alright, so, do you have a plan or not, genius boy?" Holly retorted at Artemis.  
  
This question caught Artemis off guard, and it almost surprised him to know how little she knew him. "Have I ever not had a plan?" he asked coolly, allowing a small smirk to play on his lips.  
  
"No. The question was both stupid, and rhetorical." Root answered for Holly, sensing her frustration level at 4:00 in the morning.  
  
"Are Foaly and me the only relevant adults here?" Domovoi asked looking over at Foaly, who was nodding his agreement  
  
"Yes, I believe we are." Foaly agreed happily, anticipating Artemis' reaction.  
  
"Yes, well, just because you're old doesn't mean you're at all wise." Artemis shot back testily. Then he added, "Well, you are smart. But just because you are calling me a child, which, actually, I am, does not mean that I can not equal your intelligence."  
  
"Can we get on with this?" Commander Root roared as to stop the conversation, which was both boring, and confusing him.  
  
"Sure." Holly replied grouchily, because normally she would still be asleep, thank you Artemis Fowl, you've officially messed up everything, well, I'll never call you Arty in my thoughts again, she thought, "Just, please tell us the plan, we don't have all day."  
  
"Fine, hold your horses," Artemis began, but stopped for a second to laugh at Julius, who had just grabbed hold of Foaly, and everyone else had broken out laughing, " Hypothetically speaking. I was getting to that, you know."  
  
"Alright, well, let us in on it, please? We're not getting any younger here!" Foaly smirked, before Holly could get a chance to word it differently. Badly. Swearing.  
  
Everyone huddled in the far corner and Artemis whispered his plan to the group. Everyone agreed with the plan, and in 30 minutes, they were all done with planning.  
  
"Alright, what did you hear from your dad?" Holly asked, her voice softened a bit.  
  
"Enough to know that it was all lies. All I know for sure is that there's more to this than I'm supposed to know."  
  
"Wow, well, there's some great facts! Now we know a lot! But what we need to do is find Mulch. And with no locator, that shouldn't be too hard!" Root added sarcastically.  
  
"Actually, I just ran an Internet search, and I do believe we've found our man!" Foaly beamed, he was so proud of his technology.  
  
"Really? What new name is he going by?" Juliet asked, now that Mulch was a factor in this, she was all ears!  
  
"Get this, he's going by the name of Mooch Diggen. He's hiding out in Australia, and he's been stealing people's valuables. Before that he was in the united states for about 10 minutes, talking to his attorney. Let's go get him."  
  
"Alright, we'll go." Artemis said, motioning to Butler and Juliet in the far corner of the room. " Holly will come with us."  
  
"Why?" Holly asked.  
  
"In case we need backup."  
  
"Fine, let's go." Holly replied grudgingly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alright, plz review! 


	9. I promised you!

Disclaimer~ Okay, you should all know by now that I don't own any of these characters, and/or anything associated with AF. Geeze! Disclaimers are way annoying!  
  
Authoress note~ Okay, well, sorry, but I have some bad news. I will probably only be able to update on weekends, because during the week I have TONS of homework! I am really sorry in advance for any delays on this, or any of my other fics. plz don't be mad! Okay, and this may be a little short, but please don't flame for the length!  
  
VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE~ Alright, now this is very important, please review and tell me whether or not to continue, because if you don't like it, I need to know because I want to concentrate on my other stories. If you do like it, I need to know so that I can keep going, okay? Thanks so much!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Remember, this fic is in your hands, so let me know!  
  
Also, tell me which genre I should write my next fic for, and which pairings it should be for.  
  
Artemis Fowl: Surprise Attack chapter 9  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
___ LEP HQ___  
  
Artemis, Holly, and Juliet loaded their equipment into the Fowl's private jet, and when they were done they said their good-byes.  
  
" Everyone got what they're supposed to do?" Artemis rechecked for the 4th time that day.  
  
"Yes, we have all memorized the plan, but I do want to ask your permission on something, okay? Actually, it's more of a consent if you will." Domovoi tried his luck at easing into the question.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Artemis asked curiously, he knew that this would be interesting, but he didn't know just how interesting  
  
"Well... You won't like it... But, uh, I think I have a bit of unfinished business, if I can complete it while you're gone." Butler hoped that Artemis didn't question him any further, because he didn't exactly want to tell him what it was that he had to do.  
  
"What is it, then?"  
  
"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that question."  
  
"But I did, and I am still awaiting a truthful answer, if you don't mind." Artemis grinned, he knew that Butler didn't want to tell him, but alas, he couldn't help asking.  
  
"If you must ask, I will tell you that you probably won't like it." Butler warned him, thinking that this would turn Artemis off of the question.  
  
"Have I ever been one to back off?" Artemis asked pointedly.  
  
"No, sir, I can't say you have. I never quite heard Blunt's confession, so, I'm going to keep my promise to him, and kill him Simple as that."  
  
"No, no, no! I will not let you go, I don't care what I have to do, I will get you to stay right here!" Artemis tried to maintain his complexion, but so far he was failing.  
  
"I expected as much, but I am going no matter what you say. I just thought you might want to know." Butler replied looking dead at Artemis with his merciless eyes.  
  
Artemis caught Butler's glance and shivered. He knew that there was no stopping Butler from doing this, and that he was backed up 200 percent by everyone else. Artemis sighed. He knew that he couldn't deny Butler of this. He only hoped that Butler's last words to him weren't 'I'll see you when I get back`.  
  
"Be careful, old friend. I can't deal with you dieing... Again, Domovoi." Came Artemis' saddened reply.  
  
"Thank you master Fowl! I promise, I'll do it quickly, Foaly has already set it to fool the cameras and everything! I called Sid Commons earlier and told him that I'd be there around 11:30, it's 11:00 now, so I really must be leaving. I'll see you when I get back."  
  
"Yes. Take care of yourself old friend."  
  
Butler nodded, and then got in the Bentley and sped down the road. In about 30 minutes he arrived in Heathrow. Sid Commons was there waiting for him, as he had promised he would be.  
  
"Alright, should I bother asking why you needed to come here?" Said a partially confused Sid Commons.  
  
"No, you won't want to know. Where is he?"  
  
"Down here. Come on." Sid led Butler down a long hall, and into a large room. It was a different room than before, but it was still the same looking.  
  
"I'll go get you a visitors badge if you're staying." Sid said, and walyed away.  
  
As soon as he left Butler grabbed the cam foil out from his pack and placed it over himself. Foaly set to work fooling the cameras. Butler stepped into the room, just as he had 4 months ago.  
  
This time Arno Blunt was a little worried this time around, though. The door opened, and closed again, just as it had done 4 months ago. It had been 4 months, and he had refused to confess, and for one of the first times in his life, he was scared.  
  
"Blunt," A voice seemingly out of nowhere called, " You did not confess, now I shall keep my promise to you."  
  
Truth was that Butler almost chocked trying to hold back laughter, but Blunt was too scared to notice.  
  
"This will be quick, and easy, just don't fight me." Butler added, then took off the cam foil.  
  
POW! Butler shot Blunt once in the heart, and to make sure he was dead he snapped his backbone literally in half! Blood spilled everywhere, and you could see Blunt's insides. It was not pretty. Butler hoped that Foaly was as good as he says he is.  
  
Satisfaction flowed over Butler, and Foaly's voice came over his earpiece "Well done. Now, just so you know, I made it look suicidal. I wiped your image from the video feed, and made it look like Blunt just flipped out and wrung his own neck. The Bullet was made especially for this, so it should have mopped up all the blood, and then disintegrated, and the magic sparks should have mended his backbone, to make it look realistic."  
  
"Good. I don't want to be caught."  
  
Moments later Sid Commons came back in, and was astonished at the sight of Arno Blunt... Dead! Butler told him that he couldn't stay because Artemis was expecting him back, and he thanked Sid for letting him come.  
  
___Back at the Manor___  
  
Back at Fowl Manor, Artemis was worried. Holly, Juliet, and himself had gotten back almost an hour ago, and Butler still wasn't home. It was very unlike him.  
  
Artemis decided to turn on the news, and watch a bit until Butler got home. It was pretty mush the same old stuff, boring. Until the last station showed something that finally both interested, and astonished him! He needed Domovoi home, and fast, so that he could tell him. This was bad!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, sorry if that was short! Please forgive me for taking so long, I promise never to do it again! Please let me know what you think, this fic is totally your decision on what I do with it (Continue or not)!  
  
K, bye, ArtemisFowlWorld 


	10. Mulch & an unexpected threat

Disclaimer~ Why do you punish me? Why????? Oh, whoops, lol. Okay, well, if I have to say it, don't rub it in, okay? I don't own Arty& co. so don't sue plz. *cries to self*.  
  
Authoress note~ Hi everybody! I need to know how many people are actually reading my stories, so please, if you're here, review! Thank you to everyone who did review!  
  
This chappie will be kind of weird, but it will finally involve Mulch, and more of JS and AFS. Okay? Bye! Don't forget to review!  
  
Oh, by the way, I'm looking for a new title to this story, can anyone help me out?  
  
Alright let's get on with it then, shall we?  
  
Artemis Fowl Surprise Attack chapter 10  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
___  
  
"Kill him tonight." Spiro ordered Artemis the first.  
  
"What? Who?" Artemis I stalled.  
  
"Who do you think I mean? Your son of course! We need him dead, and you are to do it."  
  
"How? Why?" Artemis sr. asked, hoping it was a sick joke.  
  
"Why, because he is the only person on the planet that can stop us from executing our master plan, and do you think I care how you do it? Poison him, slit his throat, stab a dagger into him, shoot him! You choose, just get it done." Jon Spiro was losing his temper, and it was apparent.  
  
"Tonight? You want me to kill my own son?" Artemis sr. fought back his arguing brain. Half of him wanted to do it, and the other half knew that he couldn't.  
  
"Oh, get a spine, man! Just kill him, don't worry, once he's out of the way, you'll be glad that you did."  
  
"Tonight? I'm to kill my son tonight? What?"  
  
"Yes, tonight. Any problem with that?"  
  
As much as Artemis Fowl Senior would have wanted to say yes, he knew that he could not betray his partner, and best friend, no matter what the stakes, even his own son.  
  
"No, not at all. Hopefully everything will go according to plan." Artemis the first sighed.  
  
"It will go according to plan, unless you screw up, which you're not going to do, are you?" Spiro eyed him intently, as if daring him to say yes.  
  
"No, Jon. Everything will be fine."  
  
"Do you have the access codes?" Jon looked at him curiously.  
  
"No! Of course not, I can't get them, you can't get them, no one can get them, it's impossible to crack those encryptions, and it's even more impossible to crack Artemis jr." Artemis I protested. He quite honestly did not want to give the codes to Arty's computer and bank accounts to Jon.  
  
"Very well, we will proceed without them. I can't wait to execute the master plan. We will have the world as our fortress."  
  
Yes. It is only too bad that as it stands, Artemis II may not be able to share that with me, Artemis the first thought to him self.  
  
___ Australia___  
  
Mulch was quite happy. The LEP had believed him in the tracker switch for the second time, and Artemis hadn't bugged him about leaving once. He knew that sooner or later, they would catch on.  
  
Mulch saw a jet plane that he recognized as being the Fowl's landing right outside his cottage/ hut type thing. Sooner, he reasoned with himself, and went outside to greet them. He wondered if Juliet would be with them that would make all the difference.  
  
Artemis, Juliet, and Holly were the only three that got off the plane, but Mulch assumed that there were more inside the private jet. He was wrong, which actually came as quite a pleasant surprise.  
  
Holly looked at Artemis for a moment, and he nodded Holly then spoke, obviously still not being awake enough to use full sentences," In the jet... We'll explain in there... Now!"  
  
"Yes madam." Mulch replied, shooting Holly the hairy eyeball, then he strode into the private plane.  
  
It was honestly even nicer then it had been 4 1/2 months ago. Now, not only was the trim of the top pure, 24-karat gold, but the armrests were, too. And, instead of carpeted flooring, it was not furnished with clean, white marble. The jet it's self looked like a palace.  
  
"So, why'd you call me this time? Need more help? Besides mental, I mean, Artemis is the guy to ask for the kind of help you need, psychological." Mulch asked Holly, smirking slightly.  
  
"Shut-up Convict." Holly retorted.  
  
Even Artemis had to laugh at that, it wasn't every day that Holly got insulted like that, and left the person to live. He agreed, though, because at 6:00 AM Holly really did need mental help. Juliet was rolling over laughing, and she and Mulch were so buddy-buddy, it was almost scary!  
  
"Alright, Mulch, now yes, we do need your help, so listen closely, okay?" Juliet began.  
  
"Okie-Dokie."  
  
"Good. We'll fill you in on the details later; all you need to know now is that we need you to tunnel underground. This is our most important mission yet, so you've gotta work with us." Juliet finished.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Holly interrupted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anyone like it? Okay, well, please, please, please tell me in a review. Honestly, I really need to know how many people read this, and if I only get 2 reviews, I don't think anyone even reads this! Okay, bye 4 now! 


End file.
